Because of their unique sieving characteristics as well as their catalytic properties, crystalline molecular sieves and zeolites are especially useful in applications such as hydrocarbon conversion, gas drying and separation.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,998,457 and 8,075,871 disclose molecular sieve SSZ-83 and its synthesis using 1,4-bis(N-butylpiperidinium)butane dications or 1,4-bis(N-butylpyrrolidinium)butane dications as a structure directing agent. Although effective in producing SSZ-83, the method requires the use of fluoride ions posing potential health and safety concerns during manufacture. The use of fluoride in molecular sieve reaction gels is undesirable on a large scale because of the potential hazards involved.
There thus remains a need for a method of synthesizing molecular sieve SSZ-83 that eliminates the need for a source of fluoride yet maintains a high purity yield of the material.
The present disclosure provides a method of synthesizing molecular sieve SSZ-83 in the absence of a source of fluoride ions.